universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Toon Guile
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Sonic Boom Similar to his original coutnerpart, Toon Guile has this as a signature attack, where he throws a crescent-shaped wave of energy with a double-arm cross motion. It has a laggy start up, but it does more damage. While this move is commonly used throughout the cartoon, the specific inspiration clip of this move originates from the first episode, when Guile encounters two of Bison's troops. Side B - Flash Kick Another copy of his original coutnerpart, Toon Guile flies toward an opponent(s) and Flash Kicks him/her in the face. Its range is sort of similar to Captain Falcon's Raptor Boost. If used in the air, he will Flash Kick him/her upside down. The inspiration clip is from the second episode of the cartoon, though it's just as commonly seen as the Sonic Boom. Up B - Americopter Toon Guile flies up and starts spinning, arms stretched out. Anyone who gets in the spinning takes damage. The move can be stopped when the control stick is tilted down or when 5 seconds have passed. The inspiration of this move comes from the first episode. Down B - BISON!!! Guile raises his fist in the air while he shouts "BISON!!!", damaging flames appear behind him. After that, he has 10 seconds before he can use it again. Yet another inspiration clip from said episode, Guile shouts Bison's name, complete with the flames, after Blanka gets infected by a lethal virus. Final Smash - Anti-Terrorism Time freezes for the opponents while Guile defuses a time bomb. After failed attempts to defuse it, he Sonic Booms it, causing a massive explosion. This move is performed only on the ground, and the explosion instant-kills anyone. However, it can kill Guile at the same time, so it's wise to close in on a nearby opponent. It's also wise to do the move when Guile and any other opponents have one stock left. The inspiration of this move comes from the twelth episode of the cartoon, when Guile performs a Sonic Boom on a time bomb after he fails to defuse it normally. Unlike in SBL, he actually stops the bomb from detonating in the cartoon. KOSFX KOSFX1: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" KOSFX2: "NNOOOOOOO!" Star KOSFX: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Screen KOSFX: "NOO!" Taunts Up: "Just get in the plane!" Sd: "Guns are for wimps." Dn: (facepalms) "Not them..." (sounds like "Aw, damn...") Victories Victory 1: "All Right!" Victory 2: *Scratching his hair* Victory 3: Cammy asks Guile "How about a romantic candlelight dinner for two?" Guile says "Dinner for the whole team for a job well done." and then his friends appear from the right. Victory 4 (Against Toon Bison): It's over, Bison. Lose: "Noooooooooooooooo!!!" Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures When Guile was a trainee in the United States Air Force, he befriended his superior officer, Charlie Nash and asked him to teach him in his unique form of fighting, which Charlie agreed to do. Guile learned the style, but his hot temper caused him to lack proficiency in the moves (shown in how Charlie can shoot Sonic Booms with one hand, while Guile needs both.) Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- Does a front flip and kicks. Tilt Attacks *Side- Kicks similar to a Spartan kick. *Up- ??? *Down- Kicks upward in a flip. Smashes *Side- Does a side kick. *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Victory Music Credits - Street Fighter Cartoon Kirby Hat Toon Guile's hair and eyebrows Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: What's going on here? What happened to Guile? Mei-Ling: That's just him in his toon mode Snake... Solid Snake: ...I think he is completely different... Mei-Ling: They do have certain things in common... Green clothes... Snake: ...that's all? Mei-Ling: Yeah... Snake: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Guile and Bison have a show called "Leet Fighters". *Just get in the plane! *Antilope changed his name to Guile in the Weird Al's Moveset along with Bison. Category:Playable Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Heros Category:Capcom Category:Male Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Human Category:YouTube Poop Category:Leet Fighters Characters Category:The Frollo Show Characters Category:Toon Category:America Category:Post-Morgan Era Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:ARC Favorites Category:The Frollo Show Heroes Category:The Frollo Show Category:Adult Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:DIC Category:Lojo Favorite Category:TKEAxTFS Category:MrConnman123's Lawl Category:Lawler-RPG Category:People who shout other people's names Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Super Smash Lawl Nightmare Category:Assist Trophies Category:Assist Trophies (SSLN) Category:Characters with more than 3 victory options